Ripa 'Moramee/Quotes
A list of quotes said by Ripa 'Moramee. *"I do not believe the Journey includes one such as I. I will be left here to rot like garbage."- To the Prophet of Regret. *"I have served before, and this has been my reward. Nothing has changed."- To the Prophet of Regret. *"I live only to serve the Holy One. What task awaits your Arbiter."- To the Prophet of Regret. *“The Hierarchs grow impatient! We can delay no longer!” - To an Elite Zealot. *“I care not for your little life - open the relic.” - When asked if the relic will be infected. *“Hierarch. The humans are closing and will soon be upon us!” - To the Prophet of Regret. *“Destroy this holy relic? Surely you jest!” - In surprise as the Prophet tells him to destroy the relic. *“Hierarch. I do not wish to be impudent, but you have charged me with the destruction of humanity” - When asked by Regret why he is so quiet and what he is thinking. *“And I am thankful for my task - but sire, you have me skulking ancient ruins and search empty temples. How does this help me accomplish my goal?” - Asking the prophet about his mission. *“I will take what we have.” - Stating that he will take what Covenant ships he has at his disposal and use them to attack the humans, but in doing so leave the Prophet defenseless. *“But this world lies dormant. It is just a shell.” - In disbelief when told that the Shield World will provide a fleet capable of destroying the humans with ease. *"You will come with me." - To Anders as he captured her. *"As you wish." - To Sergeant Forge when he challenges Ripa. *“Your judgment has waited long enough.” - To Anders. *“The ancients have granted us the power to doom your race. Let the deconstruction of our gifts begin! The majesty of our new fleet will be unparalleled!” - As he watches the Forerunner fleet disengage. *“Like the rest of your race, weak and undisciplined.” - To Sergeant Forge, mocking his weakness. *“There will be no female to save you this time.” - To Forge, stating that Anders will not be there to save him. *"As you wish." - To Forge, after he tells Ripa to state his last line to his face. *“My face will be the last thing your pathetic eyes ever see.” - To Forge, just before he attempts to kill him, and is killed himself. Halo Wars (gameplay) *"Let me go." - When selected. *"Honor." - When selected. *"No more waiting." - When selected. *"Arbiter, ready to kill" - Said after being bought from the temple *"Arbiter, yours to command." - Said after being bought from the Temple *“I am the Arbiter!” - Said while Arbiter is in Rage Mode. *"So much anger!" - Said while the Arbiter is in Rage Mode. *"My rage knows no bounds!" - Said while the Arbiter is in Rage Mode. *"About time." - When commanded to move somewhere. *"As you wish." - When commanded to move somewhere. *"I see the way." - When commanded to move somewhere. *"Faith guides me." - When commanded to move somewhere *"Finally." - When commanded to move somewhere *"Honor and glory!" - When commanded to attack an enemy. *"I'll cut them up!" - When commanded to attack an enemy. *"No challenge." - When commanded to attack an enemy. *"They're dead already." - When commanded to attack an enemy. *"They're all weak." - When commanded to use his Rage ability on an enemy that is not close enough to activate it. *"Dead! They're all dead!" - Same as above. Category:Quotes Category:Halo Wars